


Neighborhood Watch

by acklescomebackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklescomebackles/pseuds/acklescomebackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean stays in his brother, Sam's, house for a few days he runs into a bit of a problem. </p><p>Sam has a really hot neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood Watch

Staying at Sam’s house while he and Jess were on vacation was okay. 

Dealing with their two dogs was also okay.

But having to deal with their hot ass neighbor was definitely not okay. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about your neighbor being smokin’ hot?”

Dean was currently making his way through Sam’s pantry, he had just seen the mysterious man, with an ass he’d like to bury his face in, leave his house and was now trying to distract himself from the problem in his jeans.

Sam laughed, “Which one? Mr. Welch across the street?” the old Chinese man liked to walk around naked in a robe to small for him.

“Screw you, talkin’ bout the one with messy dark hair, has a nice ass...who knows what else he’s packing.”

“Ew Dean gross, you’re talking about Castiel, we’ve talked to him a few times before. Living with his brother is what he told us.”

Us meaning Sam and Jess, they had just moved into this neighborhood a few months ago yet had already earned their place there.

“Castiel hmm, a mouthful huh? You know what else is probably a mouthful?” “I’m hanging up now.”

Dean preoccupied himself for the rest of the night by watching tv and thinking about the man next door, ordering a pizza somewhere between the two. 

He didn’t go to bed until 12 that night, expecting no distractions so that he could sleep through the morning.

Dean felt as if he had just laid his head down on the pillow when he was rudely awoken by a loud noise outside, interrupting his dream with Castiel. 

It went on for a few seconds before it stopped, everything was quiet so Dean laid his head back down.

Not a moment later it started again, this time louder. He waited a few moments hoping it would stop but it never did and Dean was slowly getting angrier.

Who in their right mind would be mowing their lawn-he had been listening to it long enough to distinguish the noise-this early in the morning?

Dean jumps out of bed, runs downstairs and pulls the front door open, not even thinking about only being dressed in pants.

He looks around and sees the man- Castiel - looking right back at him.

He blushes, the guy was also only dressed in jeans and it being July was sweating, not strange even for 5 am.

Dean steps off the porch and walks to where he was standing on the other side of the fence, trying to look confident but on the inside he was slowly melting.

“Is there a problem sir?” by then Castiel had turned off the lawn mower, now turned so Dean could see all of his toned chest.

“Uh-yeah um-“ Dean raises his voice, hoping it won’t crack, embarrassing him until the day he dies.

“You’re kind of being loud and I was having a very nice dream but the sound woke me up. Could you try not mowing this early in the morning?” he tried to say all of this with a clear tone of voice but when he spoke the last word he was barely above a whisper.

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

Dean raises his head to look him straight in the eyes, of course getting distracted along the way. Castiel clears his throat and Dean’s face goes red.

He had caught him staring and now Dean wanted nothing else but to die right in that moment.

“Did you say something about being loud? I’m sorry but I usually have to work in the afternoon so I have to do this in the morning. Besides, I thought the Winchesters lived here.” Castiel shifted his eyes to the house then back to Dean, allowing himself to look over his chest also.

“Uh yeah I’m Sam’s brother, my name is Dean.”  
“Ah Sam told me about an older brother, my name is-“

“Castiel” Dean looked surprised when he said it, having not meant to actually speak the name.

But Cas laughed anyway, “It is, how did you know?” Castiel could tell Dean was very embarrassed and was trying to make him feel at ease.

“I asked my brother who the hot neighbor was.” It was Castiel’s turn to be surprised and his face flushed. Dean felt proud, he was hoping to make him blush.

“So is there anyway I can make this up to you? Buy you a coffee? Wait, you probably want to finish your nice dream you were having right?”

“No no coffee sounds great. Let me just go put some clothes on I’ll be right out.” Dean felt his heart swell but also his stomach twist and turn.

He had a date-if you could even call it a date-with a very hot guy and it’s been awhile since he’s done this kind of thing.

He quickly changes clothes and runs back outside, almost forgetting to slip some shoes on. Cas was waiting for him on the porch, now having a shirt on but still looking hotter than ever.

“So Dean,” he wraps his arm around Dean’s shoulder before continuing, “you gonna tell me what that dream was about that I interrupted?”


End file.
